Black And Blue Bruises
by drowningiris
Summary: YAOI WARNING- MATT AND TAI !! A diffficulty addmitting and excepting another one love and Tai keeps getting hurt, will this keep going on longer?
1. In Denial

BLACK AND BLUE BRUISES  
  
PART 1 : In Denial  
Authors Note: Dont own any of da god damn characters. Oh yeah.. I sorta screwed up on dis shit. Just pretend that the old 8 digidestine have  
the power to go back home and go back into the digital world just like the season two one. I forgot dat they were trapped in da digital world  
instead of being freely to move around. -.-'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE TAI! " yelled Matt.  
" I'm sorry.. I didnt mean too.. " Tai softly replied.  
" Do me a favor will ya? Get the fuck out! " Matt told him once again and pointed him the door out of his room.  
" I'm sorry .. " Tai murmured and slowly walked out. Tai eyes slowly looked up back at Matt eyes but he just gave him   
the ice cold blue stare. So he just went back to walking. Matt then ran up and slammed the door so hard that you can   
hear it from million miles away. He dropped onto the floor and start crying for the first time.  
//Goddammmit, Matt dont cry. Remember that you have to be tough. Tough for yourself and the others//  
Matt quickly wiped the tears away and pulled out his harmonica and gently put his lips into position to start playing.  
He played slowly and ever so sweetly but with full of saddness and sorrow. Tai was behind the other door listening  
quietly.  
  
Tai thoughts  
//Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt so much.. This pain inside me just grows within me , more and more each day.  
Matt harmonica always bring me my smile out but this time it dosent. Why is it that I have to feel this? Feel  
this pain inside me? (matt still playing in background) Oh god, why did I have to go into his fucking room and  
kiss him which totally destroyed our fucking friendship. I knew I liked him for years,from the start. His awesome  
hair, always put a lot of effort into it just to impress girls. His eyes, oh god.. I just love his eyes. Its crystal  
blue, reminds me of the ocean and... his personality, I dont know what attracts me to it but his personality is the best   
of all. It hurts when we fight alot. When he pushes me down onto the ground and always end up on top of me with his right   
fist in the air. God.. This is totally wrong. I cant feel about him like this. Hes a guy and I'm a guy. My parents always  
told me how its sinful to like your own sex. Once you like your sex, BAM! you're on your way to hell, thats what they   
always told me... I might as well be prepare for that kind of place because I know I will never stop loving my bestfriend  
Yamato.//  
  
On the other side of the door, Matt ends his harmonica with a sweet low pitch and then settle it down onto his lap slowly  
and then looked out of the window and settled his eyes onto the stars.  
  
Matt thoughts  
//Im fucking screwed. Im so fucking screwed. Why the fuck did he had to kiss me? Why did he have to give me those puppy  
eyes when he left? Im so fucking screwed. Thanks Tai for ruining my life. Now how would my parents would deal with me  
being bisexual. I knew I always liked you Tai, that is the reason why I take my anger out on you for making me feel this  
way about you. I mean how can I feel this way about you when I have a little brother. He will follow in my footsteps  
somehow and then my parents will blame on me for making him gay too. I never meant to hurt you. But this feeling in the  
way of our friendship, we will need to end it before we take it out further. Thats the reason why I have to get you out  
of my life once and for all. I love you and that is what needs to end.//  
  
::few days later, everything is the way it is. Once again the 8 digidestines are in the digitalworld looking out for   
trouble::  
  
" Hey, you guys! Come quick! I think I found something! " Izzy yelled.  
Everyone ran toward him and looked at what he was pointing to. There was some kind of deep dark hole floating in the middle   
of the air behind a tree. Twirling around and around. Everyone looked at it and was questioning themselves what it might be.  
" Tai, what is that? " Kari sweetly asked as she tugged onto her brother shirt.  
" I dont know, Kari but just dont go any closer to it. " Tai warned her. " and that is the same thing to all of each and one  
of you. " he yelled and looked at each of them in the eye meaning he is serious.   
" Well we have to find out , you know. " Matt stepped up to him.  
Everyone sighed and knew this is gonna be a another fight.  
" Find out? No. Its better to be away from it. "  
Matt ingnored him and walked toward it.  
" Matt, I told you. Dont go near it!" Tai yelled.  
" Back off, " Matt replied.  
Tai went up to him and grabbed his shoulder. Matt turned around and quickly slided his hand off his shoulder and punched him   
hard in the stomache. Tai fell to the ground but grabbed his leg and holded on to it. Matt started to kick madly and wildly.  
"Damn you Matt. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"  
"Its none of your goddamn business." and saying that he kicked Tai in the stomache once again. Tai crumbled up in pain.  
Everyone just stood there and was frozen by the act. They watched Matt go toward the black hole and disappeared.  
"If he's going I'm going too." Tai slowly got up, giving off all his energy within him.  
"No Tai!" Sora yelled. " Its to dangerous! "  
" You guys all listent to me." Tai faced at his followers, " I want you guys to find a place to camp for the night. I want you  
guys to make sure each and one of you are safe and sound. If I dont come back with Matt, I want all of you guys to head out of  
here and I will somehow catch up with yall."  
"But Tai, Who is going to lead us? " Joe asked.  
"Why dont you?"  
"Me?" Joe gave a nervous look.  
"Just do it Joe. You're the oldest so I trust you."  
"Uh.. ok" he riplied.  
Kari went up to her brother and hugged him. "You be careful, big brother."  
"I will Kari. Just dont leave the group ok?"  
Little Kari nodded."Tai?" Tk asked holding onto his little patamon. "Yes,Tk?" he asked.  
"Please bring my borther Matt back."  
" I will Tk, I will." Tai smiled and then waved at everybody. He stepped up to the hole and  
disappeared. 


	2. Realize

BLACK AND BLUE BRUISES  
PART 2 : Realize  
" TAI?! Is that you? " a voice came of nowhere in the dark  
" Huh? MATT where are you?! " Tai asked.  
" Right here. "  
Tai turned around slowly and was face to face wit his bestfriend Matt. Suddenly out of nowhere  
Matt threw a punch on his upper jaw. Tai grinced in pain and was slowly bleeding from his uppler lip.  
" What the hell was that for? "  
" Fod goddamn following me. "  
" What? I had to follow you. You could be in danger if you're all alone and plus you might be dead  
and I wont know it even the rest of the gang.  
" Well then why dont you just had send me my garurumon? "  
" I...... was going to but I thought it would be better if he stayed with the group so he can protect them."  
(tai)//actually its because i want to be alone wit you and straighten dis thing out//  
" Stupid fag. " Matt slowly said hissing under his breath.  
" What? " Tai asked. He knew he heard him what he called him but it was quite a shock to him.  
" I called you a fag! " Matt yelled.  
Tai slowly frowned and was suddenly full of anger. He tighten his fist but didnt hit him. He loved his  
bestfriend and he dont care what he say or what he do. He dont care about nothing at all no more. Tai  
slowly breathed and said, " Punch me. "  
Matt looked at him with a wierd look. " What? "  
" Punch me again. If you hate me so much beat the fuck out of me. "  
Matt just stood frozen in his place and looked at him.  
" Whats wrong Matt? I said if you hate me so much just goddamn punch me. NO WAIT! BETTER YET, KILL ME!  
FOR GOD SAKE JUST PLEASE KILL ME AND LET ME DIE! "Tai suddenly exploded.  
Matt still didnt say anything but just stood very still, frightened.  
" I hate this! I hate out friendship! Our team! and us always fighting!"  
Tai slowly grabbed something out of his back pocket. Slowly a 6 inch blad was shown into palm of his hand.  
" Where did you get that? " Matt asked.  
" Oh this? :wave around the switchblade in his hand: Got it for christmas from my dad. He told me it would  
be handy sometimes and you know what? I think it is pretty handy to me right now. "  
Matt catiously walked toward him slowly.  
"What are you planning to do with that, Tai?"  
Tai didnt say anything. He just stared at him.   
" Tai? Give it to me. "  
As Matt was two steps away from him, Tai lifted the blade and slashed his neck. Blood gashed from his neck   
but slowly dripped away from his body making Tai cold. He looked into his eye of his bestfriend that he fell  
in love with and said " to end this. I cant live without you loving me. " Tai fell onto the ground dropping  
the blade. Matt ran toward him and lifted his head onto his lap to make sure he dont pass out.  
" YOu fucking idiot! You idiot! Damn you tai! "  
Tai started to close his eye slowly. Matt slapped him.  
" Stay the fuck awake!! TAI! JEsus! you cant die on me! "  
Matt holded on to him and started to rock him back and forth. He looked at Tai face which was looking pale  
but was still breathing.   
(matt)//tai....//  
" Tai.. i dont know if you can hear me but why did you do it? I do love you..why did you do it. Its all  
my fault isnt it. God Tai.. I love you. Its just that I cant be with you. I cant do this. Im a wossy.  
Im a chicken alright? But you Tai..Youre strong that is why you make a good leader. Please Tai..dont die.  
Please... " Matt closed his eye still holding onto Tai and fell asleep. 


	3. First Kiss

BLACK AND BLUE BRUISES  
  
PART 3 : First Kiss  
  
Matt woked up in the dark and lifted his head. He looked back down where he layed Tai's head but it wasnt there. He  
slowly got up ,looking around for the soft brown hair boy.  
" Tai?... Tai?.. TAI! "  
" SHHH!!!" Matt turned around to the direction where the voice came from.  
" Tai? "  
" Can you be quiet for a second. " Tai was walking around touching the wall, looking for something.  
" Tai.. uh...uhm..what are you doing? "  
" Looking how to get out of here so we can go back home...DAMMIT! How are we ever gonna get out of here! "  
Tai punched and kicked the wall.  
" Stupid black room.. stupid hole. I promised my little sister I will be back. Shit!"  
Tai turned around and looked at Matt. Matt quickly looked at Tai's neck, remebering what happened the other day,  
his neck was wrapped with a cloth , ripped from his pants.  
" Uhm.. are you okay? "  
" Never been better. " Tai said coldly but not to harsh.  
" Look Tai.. I... I'm...sorry. "  
" Sorry?..what are you sorry for? "  
" For hitting you, and being hard on you. Im..sorry."  
Tai's chocolate eye soften and looked into Matts blue eye.  
" Its okay. You did nothing wrong, Its my fault. I should forget about this feeling I have for you. "  
Matt slowly stood there saying nothing. He didnt know why he did it what he did next but he ran up to  
Tai and pushed his body against his and sofly pressed his lips onto his as Tai ran his hand tightly through  
Matts back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Joe! "   
Joe turned around and looked at the pink hair girl.  
" What.... "  
" I hate bugs! I want to get out of here. Cant we just go home! "  
" No. We have to wait for Tai and Matt.. Im in charge."  
" But I hate bugs!! eEek! "  
Little TK goes up to Mimi, letting go of Kari's hand.  
" Mimi, Ill protect you , Im not scared of bugs. "  
Mimi smiles at TK and hugs him.   
" Youre so adorable, you know that? "  
" Hehe really? "  
" Yep. "  
MiMi smiles at him and looks at Joe.  
" You jerk! TK here is a real gentlemen. "  
Joe sighed and stopped.  
" Lets rest here. "  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai slowly opened his eye and start having a hard time breathing. Matt noticed cause he can hear him breathing hard  
and slowly but he didnt care cause he was having a hard time breathing himself. Matt let him go and started to walk  
away and Tai just fell onto the ground looking confused than he did way before.   
" Matt... what was that ..." he asked him looking for an answer  
" Nothing.. It was nothing.." he calmly replied , acting like he had no idea what he had just done.  
" You .. kissed me Matt.. you kissed me " Tai touched his lips where his and matt lips meet.  
" I did? " Matt asks sarcastically  
" Matt, what does this mean? " Tai looks up to meet Matt ice crystal eyes.  
" I dont know what it means, I thought maybe I just kissed you maybe you realize youre not gay at all. Just get over  
it Tai."  
" Matt! I know you felt what I felt cause I see it in your eyes! You know you feel the same way for me, why not admit  
it! "  
Suddenly, before Matt could even reply, Matts garurumon appears. On top of it was..Joe.  
"Hey guys! I found you! Alright, go me!" Joe laughs.  
Matt and Tai looks at eachother for a split second and turns away, acting like strangers again.  
"Great Job Joe, How did you find us?" Tai slightly trys to smile hoping Joe wouldnt notice anything was wrong.  
" With Garurumons help! Everyone is still back at the camp sleeping, so me and Garurumon went out for a while to look and  
then we ran into this some strange lady telling me she know where you guys were. Strange woman, yes , Hm..I never got her name."  
"Thats great, lets all go home." Matt sneered and start working toward his digimon and motioned him to follow him.Joe jumps off  
and runs toward Tai.  
"So..what happen? Did you guys had another fight?"  
Tai breathed deeply in and replies " Yeah..lets go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
" AHHH! MIMI HELP! " screams little T.K.  
" T.K hold on! Kari go hide behind that tree , Me and Sora will take care of this " iGod, where is Joe!/i  
MiMi sends out her digimon to attack the huge shaped-like pumpkin with big oogly eyes who was holding T.K in one of his vines but  
instead her attempt fell and her digimon fell back and Sora as well.  
" T.K!!!!!!" Mimi yells.  
" Help me!!!!!!" and slowly T.K voice begans to fade away into the dark forest.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey Guys! Well I finally decided to start finishin this fic somehow but I barley halfway done. I hope you enjoy  
reading my fic though still but if not, Ill just writing so yeah. If you want me too really keep on  
working on this please R&R so i know people want me to continue this fic. Thanks- IRIS 


End file.
